Mirelurk Encounter Redux Version
by Th3In4m0us1
Summary: Oneshot: What happens if a Bouncer and a couple of Mirelurks attacks? Who will intervene?


BioShock & Fallout Crossover

The mirelurk was wandering a nearby lake, defending it from any hostiles that dare move closer to the eggs. There were many of it's brethren under the water, rather then above. Still, it was not concerned. It was given a order, an order it MUST obey, should it refuse or wander away from it's post, it will be killed. Whilst walking around the same area over and over, it heard a monstrous roar. A armored giant was materializing in thin air! It fell to the ground, roaring in pain. When it recovered from the sudden action, it looked at his surroundings, the first thing that caught his eye was the Hunter Mirelurk, standing before him. They both saw each other as potential threats. The Mirelurk, realizing it invaded the hive's territory, charged at the metallic beast. The bouncer's eight portholes glowed blood red. The Mirelurk, nearly as tall as the bouncer, began to gain speed as it approached. The bouncer also charged as well, except it was much more quickly, and fatal. When the drill made contact to the hard shell of the mirelurk, it was pushed back a great distance. Somehow, the Mirelurk managed to live from the deadly blow. It quickly got up, and dodged another fatal charge. The drill was now stuck on a structure close to the lake, it appeared to be a abandoned hut. Taking advantage of this moment, the crab-like humanoid ran towards the big daddy, attacking it with it's claws. This had no effect, as the big daddy was heavily armored. The strikes just pissed him off more and finally punched the mirelurk with its free hand. The beast was pushed back a little bit, but not damaged. The distraction gave the big daddy a minute to finally set the drill free from the wall, which he did. Staring at the beast with it's red eyes, it charged once more, and this time hit the beast. The drill punctured through it's hard exoskeleton, and the tip of the drill appeared through the back. The Bouncer looked up at the beast. With its final moments, it attempted to kill the bouncer my throwing its claws at it, but that obviously had no effect. After a minute or two, the beast finally became motionless, and the bouncer finally pushed it off of his drill. The victory was shortly lived, as 4 Mirelurks took it's place. While they didn't have the strength as the hunter, both of them combined had equal effect. They all charged at the bouncer, hoping to kill it in this battle. While the armor can maintain attacks from splicers, multiple hits made by Mirelurks could easily puncture the armor, slowly killing him, should they be able to continue. A drill smacked two of them in the face throwing them a short length, one being stunned by the attack, and the last one dodged the attack, still clawing at the big daddy. He was in weak condition, and couldn't last any longer should these endless waves of attacks continue to hit his armor. It collapsed, not dead, but going to be should the mirelurk attack once more. It raised it's claw high, and suddenly, with a loud noise, the claw flew off. Then, rapid beams were being fired directly at the mirelurks. A deep voice roared "HA! YOU WEAK CREATURES! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" As if to answer his question, more mirelurks came, as well as the King Mirelurk.

Lone Wanderer's POV

Along with Dogmeat and Fawkes, the vault dweller, wearing Hellfire Armor, had nothing much to do. He was doing simple errands, mainly jobs that a courier should preform. He was getting very bored, and his two companions felt it. They too had a lust for adventure as he and thus the vault bow decided that after he returned to the BoS for the last time, decided to go west. He was traveling very far, and he was on his last "fetch" mission. It was when he was walking he heard a large, echo like roar. He ran to where he heard it from, and saw the metallic behemoth with his naked eyes. He noticed that it was going to die without help, and he wasn't cold hearted. When the mirelurk raised it's claw, he quickly grabbed his sniper rifle and shot at it. If the mirelurk was able to experience emotions other then pain and anger, it would have been surprise. The other 3 "lurks" he liked to say, were coming towards them, rather then the weakened bouncer who kneeled on the ground, on the verge of death. Fawkes began firing, and yelled at the top of his lungs. Dogmeat ran towards the lurks, pouncing on them and literally chewing their heads off. Suddenly, the entire hive came from the water (12 Mirelurks and 4 Hunters, along side with that King Mirelurk). "Fawkes! Get that metal thing out of there!" "Can Do!" Fawkes ran towards the big daddy, holding onto his life as long as he can. The Vault Boy didn't know if a couple of his stimpacks would go through the thick armor, but then he found a small gap, caused by the claws of the mirelurks. He immediately injected 5 Stimpacks on that wound. The Bouncer finally having enough strength got up. The lone wanderer decided against engaging the small army, mainly due to the King Mirelurk. They can be a pain in the ass. "Come on! We've got to leave!" The big daddy's portholes glowed green, and followed the lone wanderer.

5 Hours Later

"There we go. His armor should be better, and it's been reinforced like a dozen times. Looks as if it was fresh from the box. Where did you even find this... thing anyways?" said Scribe Rothchild "Near a lake, fighting a couple o' lurks." "Hmmm... Interesting." The Big daddy moaned. "Can he talk?" "We checked, his vocal cords went through surgery. We would to the same, but we fear it could be fatal to do so to your new companion." "I understand." He looked at the green eyed big daddy. "I think he needs a name." "Indeed." The Lone Wanderer thought. "Mind if I steal a name from you guys?" "And what name is that?" "Liberty Prime." "Sure. It would be nice having a new Liberty representing us." When the 4 left the building, after saying their final good byes, and in Dogmeats case barks (Liberty doesn't...Moan much.), they began their walk towards the West.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the two franchises.** BioShock** belongs to **2K Games**, and **Fallout** belongs to **Bethesda**

**Authors Note****: This is my first Fanfic, so don't be rude. The idea just came to me earlier, so I decided to make a oneshot about it. Also, if your itching to read some GREAT stories, check out mcknight93. He inspired me to write. **_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
